


Burnt Eggrolls

by Fearmint



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kagehina Exchange 2015, M/M, kind of, more like a advanced time line, or at least my attempt at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearmint/pseuds/Fearmint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama tries to cook. Hinata forgets everything. Fluff ensures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnt Eggrolls

**Author's Note:**

> This is for #4 for the Kagehina Exchange 2015. I usually write tragedy and whatever other whimsical fantasy I dream of (not that I post them *internal screaming*) when I'm not being dragged off to crackfic land. So I hope my writing is okay! Unfortunately this fic is actually only my draft, I had hoped to flesh out the final piece a but more but alas, procrastination has come to kick my ass again.
> 
> This fic features aged up Hinata and Kageyama who are in Uni or not depending on your head canon. They are in an established relationship please remember that because I literally only mention it only once at the beginning, and it's pretty half-baked as well. 
> 
> Anyway, hopefully you will enjoy~

Hinata knew something was wrong the moment he stepped through the door.

_Where is my brooding boyfriend?_

Any thoughts of brooding idiots or refuge from the pouring rain were swept away in an onslaught of burning eggs. Smokey film permeated the air with the gagging reek of burnt food and as if on cue, the smoke alarm went off in a series of ear splitting shrieks. Hinata stood in shock for a few moments, wet clothes puddling water around him in the entrance of their apartment.

A muffled yell from the kitchenette sent Hinata scrambling into their tiny lounge, blood frozen in his veins. Kageyama stood prodding the fire alarm with a spatula while a pan on the stove coughed out noxious fumes of charcoal smoke. The small wisp of relief from seeing Kageyama not injured or dead rushed through Hinata, and then was immediately over taken with panic.

 _“AH!”_ Hinata screamed intelligently.

 _“AH!”_ Kageyama screamed back just as intelligently, spatula flying from his hand.

 _“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”_   Hinata screamed.

 _“I DON’T KNOW!?”_ Kageyama shrieked back, staring horrified at him. A bout of silence descended upon them, punctuated by the shrieking alarm and increasingly terrified stares between them.

 _“GET THE PAN!”_ Kageyama yelled, reaching for his fallen spatula and returning to silencing the fire alarm.

Hinata leaped towards the smoking remains on the stove and shoved it under the cold tap, cringing away from the eruption of steam and spluttering water. As the water sizzled off the hot pan, the painful shrieking ceased and brought some sort of conclusion to the kitchen calamity that had just occurred.

Now that the adrenaline of the situation wore off, he was more aware of the reek of burnt eggs in the air and the feeling of wet clothing against his skin. Ignoring the squelch of wet wool he pressed his sleeve to his nose for some relief and stared accusingly at the pan of burnt... _something_.

Kageyama came to stand next to him, his familiar towering presence comforting and Hinata unconsciously leaned into it.

“What was that?” Hinata whispered, suddenly fond of silence.

“... Eggrolls,” Kageyama mumbled back. Hinata flicked his eyes over his shoulder in question and had to do a double take.

 _Was... was he_ blushing _!?_

“Why are you blushing?” Hinata turned, eyes intent on Kageyama’s face, he wanted to etch the sight of Kageyama embarrassed into his memory. A slow smile spread across his face, “were you making me eggrolls, Kageyama?” Hinata said, a giddy feeling bubbling up in his stomach. Kageyama’s cheeks darkened and his eyes darted around the room under his dark bangs, anywhere but Hinata’s face. Forget the burnt eggs, Hinata abandoned his sleeve in order to grasp the sides of Kageyama’s face and pull it down almost nose to nose with his.

Flustered Kageyama grunted out something similar to a yes, his usual scowl ruined by the pink flush spreading down his neck. A stream of giggles erupted unbidden from Hinata, if someone had told him when he first met Kageyama that five years later he’d be making eggrolls for him he would have laughed – or called them a doctor.

“But why?” Hinata spluttered out between bouts of laughter, _Kageyama was so cute when he wasn’t being grumpy_. Kageyama flinched back in surprise, as if the answer should have been obvious. “Eh?” Hinata said, giggles fading away as he inspected Kageyama’s face.

“If you don’t know I’m not going to tell you,” He grumbled and looked away, face falling slightly.

“Eh? EH? Tell me, tell me!” Hinata yelled, grabbing Kageyama’s shirt as he went to move away.

“Don’t want to!” he retorted, pushing Hinata’s head away and turning away.

“Tell me, Kageyama!” Hinata yelled, leaping after Kageyama’s retreating back. Clinging to his back like a monkey Hinata brought his lips to Kageyama’s ear.

“Tell me, Tobio,” Hinata whispered, he wasn’t above using Kageyama’s weak spot. From his perspective he saw Kageyama’s face erupt anew into flames, and barely had enough time to appreciate the view before Kageyama had him off his back and pressed into the kitchen counter. The soft press of Kageyama’s lips against his wasn’t new to him, but it still stole his breath away and sent the giddy feeling in his stomach boiling over into another emotion, until he could feel it crawling up his back and lighting his nerves on fire. The languid motion of Kageyama’s tongue biding entry into his mouth startled a squeak out of him, and suddenly the wet heat of Kageyama’s mouth was right there. Hinata could feel the heat rising to his face, scorching his skin with the intensity and blowing any circuits left in his brain. Kageyama’s tongue curled around his, and Hinata could feel the heart beat galloping through his veins as he tentatively slid his own against Kageyama’s. The heat, the slick of their tongues together, the burning in his stomach all slid together in a bright kaleidoscope of emotions and sensations he couldn’t tell where he ended and the world began. Hinata’s knees buckled under the heat and Kageyama hoisted him up by the thighs onto the counter, breaking their kiss _(more like tongue sex if Hinata had to describe it)_ and huffing breathlessly into Hinata’s shoulder. Hinata thought he heard Kageyama mumble _‘that’s what you get,’_ before he felt Kageyama squeeze his thighs and turn his head to look at him from his shoulder.

“Why are you wet?” Kageyama asked.

Hinata couldn’t feel his fingers, “It was raining.” The only thing Hinata could focus on was Kageyama’s eyes, blisteringly bright and impossibly deep blue. Hinata loved Kageyama’s eyes, when they were alight with happiness and scorched with determination, he loved all their emotions.

“You idiot! Do you have no regard for your health!? You should have called me to pick you up!” Kageyama growled, but sounded rather unconvincing trying to catch his breath after their recent tongue playdate.

Hinata hummed absently in answer, still lost somewhere between Kageyama’s eyes and the roiling giddiness in his belly.

“Go have a shower before you catch a cold, you clumsy idiot,” Kageyama sighed and set Hinata on the ground again. Hinata wobbled there for a second, struggling with the idea of feet and floors, before Kageyama’s words registered in his mind and he stumbled in the general direction of their tiny bathroom.

Their apartment was small, but perfect for them. A small entrance led into a combined lounge and kitchenette all patterned in bright yellow wallpaper that Hinata assumed Kageyama hated for no reason other than the fact it was _too happy_. There was a minuscule balcony that was more of a glorified window sill than anything else, and it showed a first class view of someone else’s glorified window sill. Two doors led off into a fairly dodgy bathroom with a busted bathtub and a bedroom that Hinata was fond of even if the walls were paper thin.

Hinata emerged from the shower refreshed, the roiling feeling in his gut settled down, but the thought that something was wrong, or that he was forgetting something still nagged him. Shrugging it off Hinata dressed in his comfiest pyjamas _\- thank you, gods of dry clothes -_ and pattered into the lounge again. Kageyama sat sprawled out under the kotatsu, watching volleyball replays, the few windows they had were cracked open and the oppressive smell of burnt egg’s had changed from gaggingly horrible to mildly concerning. Under the kotatsu Kageyama’s sweater was twisted around his stomach and inky black hair fell over his eyes, the ultimate casual model. His seemingly composed look was ruined by how bright red his ears still were. Hinata felt a smile creep over his face again.

“Move over.”

“There isn’t enough room, sit on the other side.”

“But it’s warmer over here.”

“How so?”

“Because you’re here.”

“...”

Hinata grinned as Kageyama relented and shuffled closer to the right as the rest of his face began to match his ears. Hinata squeezed in next to him, the warmth from the kotatsu settling over his bones like loose pants after a day of tight jeans. The patter of rain thundered down from above, the echoing sound created a bubble around them as Hinata rested his head on his hand and joined Kageyama in watching plays, overly aware of his thigh pressed against Kageyama’s under the table. Comfortable chatter filled the air, about the game, about the day, about _how awesome that play was did you see that setter, Hinata?_ Another warm bubbly feeling filled Hinata’s stomach again, more mundane than before - a lazy feeling of happiness - but perfect all the same.

An hour – maybe two – passed before Hinata felt his leg going numb against the leg of the table. Pins and needles zinged down his thigh and he wriggled uncomfortably against the phantom feeling of his leg. Kageyama shifted next to him and suddenly Hinata was nestled between his legs, his long _(and unfairly attractive)_ arms wrapped around his stomach and after a pause, Hinata felt Kageyama lean his chin on Hinata’s head. Hinata relaxed into his chest, the hard planes of his abs strangely comfortable. He could feel Kageyama’s heartbeat thudding against his back at an abnormal rate, but he let it go because his was beating almost as fast as well. Kageyama switched to a movie after the replays ended, something about ice skating that had Hinata starting to doze off almost immediatly. Ten minutes in, his face was buried in Kageyama’s sweater and the lull of Kageyama’s (now) steady heartbeat sending him off somewhere where he wasn’t quiet asleep but not quite awake either.

The nagging voice that he was forgetting something haunted him, even the addictive smell of Kageyama _– laundry detergent and mint –_ couldn’t chase away the premonition he was missing something. Who knew how much time had passed when Hinata felt soft fabric slide onto his wrist, and with a heavy blink he saw Kageyama sliding a black sweatband around his wrist, a small volleyball embroidered onto the side. Hinata’s eyes drifted closed again against his will, his curiosity about the sweatband smothered by how comfortable it was in Kageyama’s arms.

Warm breath ghosted over Hinata’s ear; “Happy 2nd Anniversary, Hinata,” Kageyama whispered.

Faintly Hinata heard the words click in his head, almost brushing it aside before he leapt to his feet, suddenly horrified.

“EH!?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did just add in that making-out scene because I like my OTP's to appreciate the gifts god gave them.  
> And Yes, I did completely bypass the totally obvious sex scene that should have been there because I'm a coward who can't write smut without giving herself apoplexy.  
> Hopefully I will be able to reupload this in January sometime up to the standard I wanted it to be.


End file.
